Alpha-Omega
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: Ryan Walker and his crew are going to be killed by the new enemy and its goons. When he was roughly been save/kidnap by another technopath. Find out more... Rated T for language...
1. Prolouge

**Alpha - Omega**

I do not own the Mech-X4 and its original characters. Only the story plot and OC:

 **Jessica POV**

I was able to understand my powers since the start of Summer. At my senior year, all the respect goes to all who do the sports. I did participate a little, just to get them off my back. My brother and sister also have gifts. Gabriel, the youngest has the ability to move object with his mind. This started when he accidently pour a bleach in the head of a bully. Jennifer was next to have a gift, we can hold a conversation with our mouth shut thanks to her. And for me, power over the machinery. But only different, you see. I didn't just control them, I can be one of them. In other words, my home is inside the machine.

We are still learning about them, but all of it change at that single night. Dad was inside the garage and mom was at the kitchen. Jennifer, Gabriel, and I were working at our shifts. When we were going home, a monster attack our neighboring town. All of us took off from our work, my brother was quickly fly us our house and found horror. A robot that was huge was laying from our house. After getting up he tried to grabbed us, finding the three of us inside the robot and the field of water. Our parents are at the hospital, I tried to gather some information about their whereabouts and condition. But all of it was too late. They are in a state of comatose, their brain are still active but that was the end of my please to the machine. After gathering the information I need for our parents. The screen was open to a man that was like dirty doctor-engineer. And it seems that this robot and I are link together. He gave us a mission, and that is to find a boy name Ryan Walker. My Alpha.


	2. Save Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Save/Kidnapped**

 **Normal POV**

Ryan Walker, was a freshman at Bay City High. Awaken his gift as a technopath after summer,and has acquire the robot that was made by a total stranger. Fought the monster that was already setting terror to the city while living a high school life. Until just few hours, when a man that was huge and powerful that has a mask confronts him. Running away for his dear life, he saw his friends that stop him on tracks. His brother was asking him to same question, only to find that their lives are flashing to their eyes. The man throws a look like weight barbels, only to be stop by a force field from Spidey's belt. As the four began to run, at the end of their line.

The man was grunting in pain, they were trying to see who he was fighting. When the group was about to peek, the man flew and slam to a hardwall. When they look to who he was fighting, it was a girl. She wear a mask that was covering her bottom face, a black jacket with a hood and secured metal. Her jean has four pockets like military and a combat shoes, hair that was pink with a streak of blue and emerald-forrest eyes. At her left hand was a big hammer weapon that was surrounded with techno-blue. She looked to the group that she just saved, they all give their thanks to the stranger. When she suddenly grabbed Ryan from the wrist very hard, that her strength isn't a human. He flinched at the pain he received and look to the eyes of the girl instead. The girl's emerald eyes are piercing like knives, after a few minute stare. Her concentration broke when the knock out man was getting conscious. She quickly give it a glance and back to the small group. She look at the emergency button and blink, the alarm broke loss. A small explosion from the gym, science lab., and cafeteria came that sent every student panicking.

Some of the children that are running didn't notice that some of them are stepping the man, they quickly scattered the field while others are looking for something to take out the fire. Ryan and his friends are trying to pass the girl. When the unexpected happened, she sling Ryan to her right shoulder and ran fast. The others were stunned and trying to process what did they saw. "SHE KIDNAPPED RYAN!" they all screamed before aftering the girl.

* * *

 **ANJS: Full story of the summary that I just post out. Need more help if you think that doing a few POV have to see what they think at this new girl. Review and message are open and acceptable. Also what name do you think her robot should be.**


	3. Who, what, and why?

**Chapter 2: Who, What, & Why?**

 **Mark POV**

The girl just took my brother, slinged to her right shoulder while carrying a hammer. I mean she looks cool like a hero but still, she just grabbed my brother and leaves like it was nothing. While we were after her, she just stop to look at us. We thought that she was just tired and resting, but when we were near to her. She speed up again and the distance between us, she just double it. And it was nothing to her, and she doesn't feel tired at all. I gotta know what makes her that. If we could stop her, that is.

 **Spyder POV**

That girl was weird! First, she just save us but then she kidnapped Ryan with a speed of light. She was strong and cool at first, but not so cool like my dream girl. Still, we are running to catch up. It makes things critical when she got this inhuman speed and all the superpowers. So Awesome! But nothing to compare for... Sophie~(dreamily). Yet first things first, Ryan! Were coming!

 **Harris POV**

This girl just activate the emergency system without tampering any device. She was just like Ryan, but who is she? The route that she took was different but it leads to where? Just what on earth is she going to do with Ryan? And why did she took him after saving? The questions are being piled up as to try solving this case. But after a small break of ours, we lost them. So plan B is, go to Mech-X4 and use it to locate them.

 **Ryan POV**

Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't keep up. One minute a man was trying to kill me, the girl who save me activate the emergency button, and now I've been sling to her right shoulder like a kidnapper. No, erase that. SHE JUST KIDNAPPED ME FROM THE SCHOOL! And worst of all, is she was stronger than anyone we could ever handle. She was running in a pace like I was a precious cargo, I only realize that she was going to where Mech-X4 because the others have lost her. Once we arrive to the hideout, her hammer was rewiring. She makes a few twirl to her sides and finish it off with a thrust in the air. I could feel it with my power that she was sending a message. The question is to whom?


	4. Showtime

**Chapter 3: Showtime**

 **Jessica POV**

The electric waves are coursing to the sky like aurora lights, only it's not noticeable to human eyes. I'm passing a message to my siblings and signal the other technopaths like me to this location, it won't be long until they found out who else has our where about. The boy that was dangle at my right shoulder, was glancing his surroundings. After that I just drop him flat to the ground, the other kids that been following me are taking the route that was imbued to their heads. Apparently, they are so used to the old ones that they missing that I'm taking a shortcut. Few minutes later, his friend found us and trying to protect him. While I, on the other hand, was securing the whole area and watch out for enemies that have come. X-Lee and the others should be coming, after the waiting to where the Mech-X4 is or beating this brothers for pass time.

 **Jennifer POV**

I was working with my tablet and I save my game after a few hours, she should have give us the signal and everything will be a smooth sailing. Our brother hasn't speak anything since the incident and my sister was always out and training her techno-skills. Her secondary skills just show up after a few days that Mecha-X4 show in the television, she was starting to recreate game characters from the real world. She was always grabbing information about our surroundings and to our parents too. They are still in comatose after 5 weeks since it happened, my brother was able lift heavy things and awakened his secondary skill. 'Time-skip' was born after a pure focus was pour out to his mind and body. Tampering with the time was very much taboo, but it was worth it. Every time there are enemies that you have to fight but not risking your identity, Gabriel was the right person you have to call. Pulling the beast to our cage, we can fight him without risking our identity or put anyone in danger. Except for the three of us, of course. We also meet some technopaths that are the same as my sister but more on control in machine, they don't want to risk about their power or love ones. So they just wish to fight in the shadows, gathering some information from other people or gossip. It was better than nothing, as they want to be back to normal human and deal nothing to this kind of trouble. I also have awakened my secondary which is 'Switch', as the meaning did characterize. I can leave my body and posses the others but they have to be unconscious or I should be tied. It would be a problem if they get away with my body, beside that it was a very risky move too. X-Lee was rewiring and my brother was asking me if it was our older sister's signal. It was running at to the light out of this time-space and saw our sister being surrounded with kids. The time-space hangover was fading away and we are now at our right age, there are some people that are approaching my sister's location so I give her a few message. After she received it she activate the other robot that was hiding inside the old-ship that has holograms, so it won't show in any scanner. It gave me a heart attack when the machine just stomp my sister and the others, but she was alive and well. And now, she was coming back after the few days off looking.


	5. Not again

**Chapter 4: Not again**

 **Mark POV:**

We all screamed as the foot was coming in and stomp or squash us because; 1) it wasn't control by Ryan but a stranger. 2) she just beat us using only ourselves even though I'm a black belt in Taekwondo. 3) she wasn't even screaming even though it was her first time in here. And 4) the heck she just control the Mecha-X4 like it was her's all along. She grabbed the belt that was laying down by the robot and wrap it in her body. After that she looks from her right to see a robot that was a lot thinner than ours.

 **Spyder POV:**

This girl was wicked and it hurts that she didn't even lift a finger when she was fighting us. She was also piloting the Mecha-X4 which should have been Ryan plus, she was following a robot that came out of nowhere and next thing we knew is nothing but white. Everywhere you look was white and bright, the girl quickly took off the belt and straight to the exit. But not without Ryan, she just drag him to the elevator and step outside the robot with him. And we are on the chase, again.

 **Harris POV:**

This is insane. In different ways than I could imagine. We were in some place that is blank and totally empty. Except for the robots, the girl, and us. But then again, she was always quiet and never speaks. She looks at us like she didn't care about Ryan stand and back away from her. Glancing at the robot, she puts the hammer to the side of her waist. A few rewiring was heard and an electric blue light was showed. The weapon turned to a belt and two hover-piece, it was the same kind of belt that Spyder have wore but I didn't expect to be used like that. Still, our ideas of giving MechaX-4 an armor and upgrades are the best.

 **Ryan POV**

The woman looses her hold to MechaX-4, she was now controlling the other robot that was slimmer and more feminine. It also has a long stick from her back, and two sets of orbs for both sides. The robot was lifting its left hand like having a high five, but we didn't know what it did slammed the four of us flat. We really, and I mean really, should give her shot. At this rate, I might gonna die before getting a girlfriend.


	6. Ouch and what!

**Chapter 5: Heavy Damage and unanswered question**

 **Jessica POV**

Damn, my head and body hurt like hell. After controlling their robot without his permission, it drained all of my energy. But that's what I get taking control at something that is not mine. Now that we are inside of my robot and all of us are present, I have to make it brief. But then, they cut me out starting with Ryan.

"You saved me," he started,

"You kidnapped my brother!" the other man hissed

"You bombed our school!" the nerd added

"You just controlled our robot!" said the boy in the cap. All of them finished their question altogether, "(and/so)WHERE IN BLAZES ARE WE?" fixing their eyes on me.

For the record, I'm really dying because of the last stunt that I just did. So, I'm turning to each boy for an answer:

"You're welcome" to Ryan

"Yes I did" to Mark

"Not much" to Harris

"And yes I did" to Spyder, pausing as to collect myself for the grand finale.

"Welcome to 'Blank Page' to where time and space meet" as I sarcastically finish the last part.

I need to deal with this fast because the feeling of something coming out of my mouth next is blood if this keeps on.

"Okay, first the introduction. Names Jessica (as I raise my hand), Gabriel (pointing to my brother giving them the carefree salute), and Jennifer (patting her head a little hard because of tiredness as she muttered an 'Ow' before saying 'Hello'). Nice to meet you. Second, I'm also a technopath but much advanced than yours. Third, I brought you here to gather all the information about the new enemy that is attacking this city. And fourth, we need some allies in this fight if you're going to ask. Any questions that you want to ask will be answered by her ( I pat Jennifer's head again as they giving me the look 'seriously' that they're about to say something) and if there's anything that you need, speak to her first." as I leave. I could hear them stammering as I walk to my room. _"I'm hitting the sack"_ sending a message to my sis, once I have my strength the training will start. Well, if I ever recover from the damage.

 **Jennifer POV**

After introduction/instruction or passing the baton to me. All four of them are looking at me for an explanation before they could say a word. And as always, all minor details are on me. But I don't blame my older sister. Connecting to a robot that she didn't have any access is too much, it damages both body and mind. If she can't recover soon then we are left vulnerable, but she kept on pushing herself harder every day. All of my worries were cut by my brother, "I'm gonna make a dinner" he said after leaving me behind with Ryan's team. Great! Just what I need for the worst timing and situation. **  
**

* * *

 **AN JS: Important message to you all! Since the season two was already out with four episodes, I have to match my plot to their story.**


	7. Confusion or Instinct End

**Chapter 5: Confusion or Instinct**

 **Mark POV**

After the man left his sister to us, she made a face-palm and looked at us. The girl named Jessica did sway a bit, maybe that there is something wrong with her. Wait, why am I worried about her? She just kidnapped my brother, control the robot and bring us here. Yet it doesn't feel threatening at all, by facts, it felt more at home with us staying here. And maybe then, Ryan may learn a thing or two from her. Either logic or intuition, we are going to gain something from here.

 **Spyder POV**

I just look at the robot that we're inside and they really do need an update for all their living. They don't use high-level machinery by the looks of it, and it doesn't seem they upgraded it. They keep it to the minimal upgrade and most likely they're like eco-friendly, most of the time when I tried to enter a room that was open it completely shut me out. It was like the machine itself is alive while the pilot is out.

 **Harris POV**

I really should have asked the tall girl, she just hacked thru Mecha-X and control it like hers. Also, it doesn't make sense that we're in a plain white area or space, heck we can't get out at all. The man just left and we have to get out of here as fast as we could, but there are enemies outside that are waiting to attack if we became reckless.

 **Ryan POV**

That power that I just felt when she releases the wave to the sky.

(flashed back)

Looking at Ryan that was on the shoulder of Jessica and her hammer was rewiring. She makes a few twirls to her sides and finishes it off with a thrust in the air. The shockwave shootout to the object and replace with electric waves are coursing through the sky like aurora lights, only it's not noticeable to human eyes. He was dropped to the ground flatten and looked at the girl with hood and masked with emerald-forest eyes.

(flashed backend)

She was just like me, but more powerful. How is it possible? I have to know what makes her different than me, moreover, the skills that she has and how to acquire it.

* * *

 **AN/JS: Thank you for reading my fic and I'll be having another series called Omega what Alpha. I know most of you notice my sudden disappearance because of personal problems and probably just disorder. My fics are not done yet, but I'll do my best to finish them. I'll also start my new fanfiction on Noblesse: From the Ashes. I'll see you guys again.**


End file.
